Minivan
The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, although it returns in Grand Theft Auto V as a hatchback, instead of a minivan. Design The Minivan is modeled after the fourth generation Dodge Caravan, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more regal. Its grill is modeled after that of the fourth generation Chrysler Voyager US model. The rear of the Minivan resembles that of the 1999-2003 Ford Windstar, although the tail lights have rear fog lights added and smaller turn signal portions. It can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan is the basis for the GTA IV Cabby, which has its own "Minivan Cabby" lift-gate badge. The van may come with a roof-mounted luggage rack or a rear spoiler. The Minivan has regular second-row doors (as opposed to sliding doors), such as on the first-generation Mazda MPV and Honda Odyssey minivans. The Minivan is badged as both a Vapid vehicle and, in the case of the Cabby, a Schyster one, it may also suggest a partnership between Vapid and Schyster, although Schyster is most likely partnered with Bravado like Chrysler and Dodge in reality. It may suggest a larger mother company like General Motors or Fiat (which also owns the Chrysler Group, including the Dodge brand) which produces the same vehicles under different brands. Alternatively, the Cabby's "Limited Vapid Design" badging suggests that the Cabby could be manufactured under licence by Schyster, or could be a rebadge of the Vapid Minivan. Performance Under the bonnet of the Minivan lies a reasonably torqueful 24-valve V6 engine. Though the output of this smooth-yet-potent engine is far from optimal, the sheer weight and aerodynamic properties of the Minivan results in a double-figures 0-60mph time and a lowly 125mph (201km/h) maximum. The firmness of the suspension, its AWD drivetrain and the rather low ride height give the Minivan ample support and stability when cornering, though under-steer is often noticeable. Braking is good, and the ABS works well on all models. In the event of a crash, the bodywork tends to stay very well intact, although driver safety isn't exactly class-leading in high-speed accidents. Although it was never intended for this purpose, if you ever find yourself off-roading in a Minivan, whether taking a shortcut or trying to escape from attackers, be wary of steep hills and uneven ground. While the minivan lacks the necessary power for excessive spinouts, it doesn't provide enough torque evenly to its rear tires to avoid getting stuck on even rather shallow hills or get over small obstacles. GTA V Overview Gallery Minivan-GTA4-front.jpg|A Minivan in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). VapidMinivan-Front-GTAV.png|A Minivan in GTA V (Rear quarter view). minivan.jpg|The Minivan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Minivan,Vapid.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Minivan_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * The Minivan commonly spawns around Westdyke and Leftwood, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects and Firefly Island in Broker. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial. GTA V + Online *Mostly found in and around South Los Santos or Paleto Bay. Trivia * The default radio stations of the Minivan are: **''GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8. **Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio. **GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. This may be in reference to the low value of Chrysler minivans in real life due to poor build quality, subpar reliability, and defected electrical systems. *Although the 4th generation Grand Caravan was manufactured in all-wheel drive, the short wheelbase was not (although it could be converted) in contrary to the Minivan. *Vehicles similar in appearance to extended versions of the Minivan appear in Rockstar San Diego's ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles. *The "Vapid Designed" badge located near both rear wheel wells is misspelled as "Vapid Desgined". This error is also seen on the Cabby. *In GTA V, the Minivan has a texture and badging error on the passenger side showing a mirrored "Minivan" badge. The same error is present on the Turismo R. Navigation }} de:Minivan (IV) es:Minivan pl:Minivan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class